Taming Lions
by sleekasaurous
Summary: This is a fanfiction about AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire, but this time ... PHIL GETS THE GIRL!
1. Chapter 1 - The Familiar Face

**Chapter 1 **

**Hayley's POV**

I was in my room watching AmazingPhil, when my phone started ringing. It was Ashley, my best friend of 12 years.

"Hey! What's up?" Ashley asked in her excited voice

"Nothing ... what have you got planned this time?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the zoo with me and see the llamas, oh, and the lions!"

I hesitated, not knowing how to reply. Eventually, I agreed, and was on my way to meeting Ashley at the zoo.

I arrived at the zoo, but of course, I managed to get lost, and was 10 minutes late. We walked around for a bit, mainly going back and forth between the lions and the llamas. We eventually got bored and decided to go to Starbucks for a coffee.

As we were walking in, I bumped into someone, spilling his coffee all down his front.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me get you some serviettes," I wailed as I frantically ran to get to the serviettes.

"Oh, don't worry miss," said a familiar sounding voice. "It wasn't your fault; I should've been looking where I was going."

I have heard this voice somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Here, let me buy you another coffee seeing as I just spilt yours down your front."

"Oh, there's no need miss ..."

"I insist!" I persisted, interrupting his sentence.

I bought him a new coffee, and we talked for a bit with Ashley giving me the look.

"Well, I should be heading off. Hope to see you around sometime!" I said as I waved goodbye. I spent the night trying to remember whose voice I had heard.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gaming Time

**Chapter 2**

**Phil's POV**

I had a dream about the girl I had seen the day before. She was all I could think about. I mean, she was the most amazing girl I have ever seen.

"Hey sleepyhead!" said Dan "You were mumbling in your sleep, you said something along the lines of- Pretty girl, amazing, beautiful, things like that. Care to tell me who you were dreaming about?"

"I was dreaming about a girl ... the girl I ran into at Starbucks. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just seem really distracted and, well, just plain in love with her," Dan said provokingly.

"I don't like her!" I said, trying to convince both Dan and myself.

"Oh don't lie, we both know you like her, just face it dude. You will run into her again, why don't you ask for her number?"

"Well, ok, but can we play Skyrim for a bit?"

"Sure! I was waiting for you to say that!"

**Hayley's POV**

I was playing Skyrim, but I couldn't stay focused. I kept thinking about the guy I spilt coffee all over, and I was trying to remember who it was. I finally got my mind off him, when Ashley texts me.

**Hey, do you know who the guy was yet? – Ashley**

I decided to ignore her for a while and continue my epic game of Skyrim, whilst ignoring several phone calls and texts.


	3. Chapter 3 - Realization

**Chapter 3**

**Dan's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, playing Skyrim with Phil and constantly checking my Twitter, when Phil dies...

"OH MY GOD! WHY? WHY, WHY, WHY?" rages Phil "WHY DO I DESERVE THIS?"

"Woah, calm it Phil, its ok! Let's go and get some ice-cream, or coffee to calm you down. Ok?" I said trying to calm Phil.

"Fine, let me get my jacket."

**Hayley's POV**

I was feeling kind of bored, so I felt like getting some ice-cream and a coffee. So I got my jacket and went out. I was ordering my favourite flavour ice-cream, cookies and cream, when I run into the same guy I ran into the day before.

"Hi! Fancy running into you again!" said Phil excitedly

"Hi," I replied, whilst trying to stop myself from blushing. "It is a coincidence isn't it? Oh and I forgot to tell you, my name is Hayley"

"Nice name! Oh and I'm Phil."

Then it finally clicked, I knew who this man was. The man I had run into twice was one of my YouTube idols. IT WAS AMAZINGPHIL! I couldn't believe this. I was standing in front of my YouTube idol, I can't believe I didn't realise who he was when I saw him the first time!

"Oh my god, your AmazingPhil!" I said excitedly.

"You watch my YouTube channel?" Phil asked

"Yes, I watch your videos like every day! Hey, I know this might sound a little creepy, but, is Dan here?"

"Actually, he's just at Starbucks getting us coffee, do you want to meet him?"

"Really? Yeah, I would love to meet him!"

"Let's go then!"

So me and Phil were walking over to Starbucks. This is like a dream. I never thought that I would EVER meet Phil or Dan, let alone both of them!

"Dan!" Phil shouted across the room. "I have to introduce you to someone!"

Dan walked over with 2 coffees in his hand.

"Here Phil! Who's your friend?" Dan asked curiously

"This is Hayley, this girl that spilt coffee down my shirt the other day," As Phil said this, I tried not to blush, but I think I did.

"Wow she's even prettier than I imagined!" Phil blushed as Dan said this. I thought about this for a second. Did this mean something? Did he like me? Or did he just think that I was pretty?

"Hey, Hayley," said Phil nervously. "Can I have your number?"

"Sure!"

Oh my god, I'm about to get AmazingPhil's number! EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!

"Hey, Dan, can I get your number too?" I asked hopefully

"Of course," Dan replied whilst pointing out that Phil was blushing when he looked at the new number in his phone.

After we all exchanged numbers, we walked and talked all the way to the train station. We then said our goodbyes and parted ways. I can't believe that I just met my YouTube idols. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself to see if this was a dream, it wasn't a dream. I had just met Dan and Phil and I can't wait to tell Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Text Message

**Chapter 4**

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up earlier, remembering the day before. I still can't get over the fact that I met Phil Lester and Dan Howell. I could barely contain my excitement when I texted Ashley and told her about who the "strange man" was.

**I found out who the man was at Starbucks – Hayley**

**Really? Who? – Ashley**

**It was Phil Lester! I also met Dan too! Meet me at my house in 5 mins for the full explanation – Hayley **

Then I realised, I had about 5 mins to get out of my pyjamas and into some "normal "clothes. I quickly chucked on my batman tights, with severely ripped jeans over the top and my TARDIS top.

**Ashley's POV**

I was around the corner or Hayley's house when my phone goes off. It's Hayley.

**Are you here yet? – Hayley**

I ignore it and yell through the window, "What do you think?" we burst into laughter. Hayley let me in and we sat down on her couch. "So, Hayley, I want answers! What happened and tell me every, single, detail!"

So Hayley spends a good half hour explaining what happened, but every time she mentioned Phil's name, she blushed. That's when I knew for sure that she was in love with Phil.

**Phil's POV**

I was pacing around in my room, debating to myself weather I should text Hayley or not. Was it too soon to text? Was I supposed to text yesterday? Why was I trying so hard to impress her? I mean, she's gorgeous, and I like her as a friend, but I don't think I like her in that way. DO I?

"YES YOU DO PHIL!" shouted Dan. I had obviously been thinking out loud. "You're so in love with Hayley, and yes, text her already!"

"Well, ok!" I said kind of relieved that someone gave me an answer.

**Hey Hayley, it's Phil, are you free anytime today? Coz if u were, I was gonna ask if u wanted to go to the movies with me and Dan – Phil**

After I pressed send, the worries came flooding in. Do I sound too creepy? Was it too soon to text? Did I type the wrong thing? Is she going to turn me down? I couldn't sit still. I paced and paced around my room, anxiously waiting for a reply.


	5. Chapter 5 - Phil Get's A reply!

**Chapter 5**

**Hayley's POV**

Just after I had finished explaining what had happened to Ashley, my phone went off. It was Phil. I squealed in excitement as I read the message.

"What is it?" asked Ashley. "PHIL JUST TEXTED ME!" I squealed back. "He wants to know if I want to go to the movies with him and Dan!" Ashley looked shocked.

"Say yes!" Ashley squeaked.

**Hey Phil, I would love to go to the movies with you and Dan – Hayley**

**Phil's POV**

I was still worrying about what Hayley would think when I heard my phone go off. I dived onto my bed trying to get to my phone. I managed to get my phone, but I fell off the bed in the process of grabbing my phone.

**Hey Phil, I would love to go to the movies with you and Dan – Hayley**

Oh my gosh, Hayley just said yes! What do I say now? How do I reply to her text? I have to tell Dan!

"DAN! HAYLEY SAID YES!" I yelled from the other side of the flat. "I TOLD OYU SHE WOULD!" Dan yelled back.

**That's great Hayley! I'll pick you up at 7? And you can pick the movie – Phil**

**Sure, I'll see you then! – Hayley**

Oh my god, I'm going on a date with Hayley! Wait, is it a date? Nah, it's probably just a friendly get together. Yeah, that's what it is ...


	6. Chapter 6 - The Date

**Chapter 5**

**Hayley's POV**

I quickly rushed around trying to find some decent clothes to wear out with Dan and Phil. I debated for a while weather I should have a shower for about 5 minutes before I did.

I got out and threw on my Doctor Who high top converse shoes, with marvel leggings with ripped jeans over the top and my Star wars top.

"HAYLEY!" screamed Ashley form the other side of my house.

"YES!?" I screamed back. "I have to go and see my dad in America for his birthday! Come and give me a hug!" I instantly ran over and gave her a massive hug.

"See ya Ashley, I'm going to miss you! Tell your dad that I said happy birthday too!"

"I will!" Ashley said, whilst walking out the front door.

After Ashley had left, I was almost ready to go out. I grabbed my phone, (in a Tobuscus case) my purse and left.

**Phil's POV**

I was anxiously waiting for Hayley to arrive. I was thinking that she would never show, when I heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey Phil, Hey Dan!" Hayley said, as she bounced around the corner. "You look awesome!" I said hoping to make a good impression. "Thanks! What movie are we going to see?" she asked rather happy.

"Whatever you want to see" Dan interrupted before I could say anything.

"Oh , well, can we go and see World War Z?" she asked hopefully. "Sure we can," I replied without a moment's hesitation. We bought our tickets, popcorn and lollies and we went in

**- During The Movie -**

I was sitting next to Hayley, watching the movie, when I suddenly thought, should I make a move? Should I try anything? I debated for a while, but eventually I decided to go with it. I lifter up the arm rest on the chair, slowly put my arm around her shoulders and hugged her slightly. I think I saw her blush, but I couldn't be sure.

**- After The Movie -**

"That was awesome!" Hayley said quite loudly. "It was great hanging out with you, would you like me to walk you home?" I asked quite hopefully. "Sure," she said with a small laugh.

**Hayley's POV**

Phil actually just asked to walk me home. Yay! I just have to be careful that I don't make myself look like a loser.

"Thanks for walking me home Phil," I said thankfully. "It's all good, Dan was tired so he went home, so I was glad to walk u home without Dan's whining in the background," Phil said whilst laughing with me. "Well, call me tomorrow if you want to talk," I said while waving, "Bye!" we both said at the exact same time.

I ran inside and chucked my stuff on the bench and ran to my room. I checked my phone to see if Ashley had landed yet. She had, so we texted all night, talking about what we had done today.


End file.
